


Gluttony

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, Cumplay, F/M, Facial, Fucking, Knotting, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: It's an excuse for A/B/O smut. Barely a plot.





	Gluttony

There was one plus to getting your heat at Halloween - all the candy you could eat. Dean was carting it in by the trash bag load and it wasn’t like you got trick or treaters at the bunker. Sam made sure you actually got some nutrients aside from sugar and dairy, all the while rolling his eyes at the amount of candy wrappers on your bed.

You saw him eat at least three.

It was pretty much bliss. Four days of lazing in bed, alternately watching Netflix and fucking both brothers. Sleep came in between the bouts of endless knotting and you were practically floating on endorphins.

Sam was asleep and Dean was just stirring, his cock hardening against your thigh. You moaned, shifting to press your ass up against him, grinding on his dick in just the way he liked. He woke fully, instantly lifting your leg and easily sliding into you. You’d been thoroughly fucked out but you weren’t done yet.

Dean was closing in on his climax when Sam started to wake up, a lazy smile stretching across his lips as he watched you cum on his brother’s knot. “Mornin’,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss you as Dean finished, making you whine into Sam’s mouth.

There wasn’t going to be any quick separation but Sam was content to wait. Dean was kissing your shoulders now and Sam wiggled down, stopping with his head at your breasts. Keeping his eyes on your face, he cupped them, sucking one nipple into his mouth.

You hummed loudly, clenching around Dean’s knot. He grunted, biting the soft skin at the back of your neck, cum dribbling out from your stretched cunt.

“Still need it?” Sam asked, stroking a finger over your hard nipple, shining with his spit. You nodded, gasping as Dean’s hips rocked slowly into you, encouraging the swelling of his knot to decrease. The heat still curled in your belly, demanding and begging for release.

Dean withdrew, groaning as your body reluctantly gave up its hold, allowing Sam to move back up your body. As the elder brother climbed off the bed, the younger maneuvered you onto his lap, both of you groaning at the connection as his thick Alpha cock filled you.

It took only a handful of thrusts before you were cumming, crying out into his mouth as Dean watched from across the room. The towel he was using to clean off did nothing to stop his cock refilling, the scent of Omega and sex thick in his nose.

Sam came noisily, his knot locking inside you with an obscene squelch and you gasped at the heat of his cum in your belly. His fingers dug into your hips, holding you in place and you straightened your back, allowing him another push inside you.

“Fuck,” Sam ground out and you smirked, enjoying the little bit of power you had over him.

“You got any idea how fucking hot you look like that?” Dean growled, standing beside you and reaching out to drag his fingers through your messy hair. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly as he moved a little closer. “Want this, baby?”

You nodded, leaning in and opening your mouth, eagerly sucking the tip of his shaft between your lips. Dean moaned deeply as you rolled your tongue around the swollen crown, lapping up the cum left on his skin.

Sam’s cock was still at full-attention and you whimpered when he moved, starting to thrust up into you, the swell of his knot making your pussy ache even more. You placed a hand on Dean’s hip, the other on Sam’s belly, trying to steady yourself between them as you headed into another orgasm.

Everything was over-stimulating. You were exhausted on an atomic level, needing to collapse into liquid form for a few hours, metaphorically speaking. It hadn’t even been that long since you’d fallen asleep.

Dean came first, spurting his release across your cheeks and lips, letting it drip down onto your breasts. The sight of it prompted Sam into his rapid second orgasm - for a second, you thought he might bust an artery. When he was done, his body went lax, the only sign he hadn’t died of pleasure was his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Wincing, you pulled yourself off of his spent cock and dropped yourself to the bed heavily enough to make Sam groan in agony. Dean was barely on his feet, swaying as he considered walking around the bed. He opted to crawl across his brother’s legs, earning himself a kick on the bare ass as Sam protested his decision.

“Are you done?” Sam asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

You laid on your front, feeling the cum seeping out of you and onto the covers. The stickiness on your cheeks was a guarantee that you wouldn’t be able to sleep without at least a wash. Dean’s hand slapped your ass and you grunted in annoyance.

“I think so,” you muttered.

“Thank fuck for that,” Dean chuckled, making the bed shift as he got up. “I’ll go run you a bath.”


End file.
